Le pouvoir des éléments
by brisingr77
Summary: Et voilà la suite de l'élémentale. Quand Voldemort s'en prend à sa famille, Kyra décide de se venger mais ça ne sera pas facile pour tout le monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : mauvaise nouvelle.**

Sirius et moi venons juste de rentrer d'un dîner chez James et Lily. Je suis dans la salle de bain en train de me laver les dents quand Sirius vient me rejoindre. Il vient de finir de remettre en place les barrières magiques qui protègent notre appartement.

- Harry est vraiment adorable, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je confirme d'un signe de tête et me rince la bouche. Quand j'ai fini Sirius se place derrière moi et entoure ma taille de ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre lui et laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule, alors que je cherche son regard dans le miroir et il me sourit tendrement.

- Tu sais mon ange, quand je t'ai vu avec lui, je me suis dit que… J'aurais aimé que ce soit notre fils dans tes bras.

Je me retourne brusquement dans ses bras et heureusement que j'ai fini de me laver les dents sinon je me serais sûrement étouffée.

- Sirius, je… Je suis pas prête pour avoir un enfant. Je t'aime et j'ai envie d'en avoir avec toi, mais_

- Hé, bébé, calme toi, m'interrompt doucement Sirius.

Il resserre son étreinte et embrasse mes cheveux alors qu'il me berce doucement.

- Y a pas de problème, j'attendrais mais c'était important pour moi que tu saches que je suis prêt.

- D'accord… Mais tu comprends que c'est vraiment pas le moment ? Avec la guerre et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui me cherche pour rallier ses rangs, je me sens incapable de protéger un enfant et je ne sais pas si la grossesse va affecter mes pouvoirs ou pas et personne ne peut me renseigner sur ce point.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait part de tes inquiétudes ? Ça fait longtemps que tu te poses ces questions, ça s'entend.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… Ou te faire peur en parlant d'enfants.

Sirius soupire en secouant la tête mais il continue de sourire. La situation l'amuse, on dirait.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de penser qu'il faut absolument que tu me protèges ? demande-t-il en posant son front sur le mien.

- Jamais, je pense.

- Désespérante, murmure-t-il. Allez au lit, t'as l'air fatiguée, t'as une petite mine.

- A qui la faute ? Qui m'a tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit dernière ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond-il feignant l'innocence.

- Bah, bien sûr.

Je l'embrasse et vais me coucher et quelques minutes plus tard, il me rejoint. Il m'attire à lui et je me blottis confortablement contre Sirius, ma tête sur son épaule et une de mes mains posées sur sa poitrine.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange, chuchote-t-il contre ma tempe avant de l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

J'embrasse doucement son torse avant de me laisser submerger par le sommeil.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis assisse dans la cuisine en train de regarder Sirius préparer le petit déjeuner quand une chouette tape à la fenêtre. Je vais lui ouvrir et elle se contente de tendre la patte. Je récupère la lettre qui y est attachée et elle repart. Le cachet du ministère attire mon regard et c'est avec appréhension que j'ouvre la lettre.

« Miss Pegasus,

Nous avons le regret de vous informer qu'au cours de la nuit dernière, il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts au domicile de votre père.

Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps pour sauver votre père qui a subi le sortilège Doloris à plusieurs reprises.

Toutes nos condoléances.

Alastor Maugrey

Bureau des aurors »

Je laisse échapper un sanglot et la lettre tombe par terre.

- Kyra ? appelle Sirius inquiet.

Il me rejoint rapidement et me prend dans ses bras pour tenter de me consoler. Je le sens se pencher puis j'entends le bruissement du papier. Je repousse l'étreinte de Sirius et sors de l'appartement pour transplanner au ranch. Là-bas, je suis immédiatement assaillie par l'odeur de brûlé et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je comprends pourquoi. Ils ont brûlé le ranch. Il ne reste presque plus rien des écuries, les barrières aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel sont noircies et je devine aisément que peu de chevaux se trouvaient au paddock et donc très peu ont survécu. Mon père, mon enfance, mon héritage, il a tout détruit, il m'a tout enlevé.

- Kyra.

La voix de Sirius me parvient faiblement et je sursaute quand je le sens me relever pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je m'étais laissée tomber par terre.

- Je suis désolé, bébé.

Sirius m'embrasse, replace mes cheveux dans mon dos et le caresse doucement. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et cherche la force qui m'est nécessaire dans son étreinte chaude, dans les bras de mon amour. Il tient à nouveau sa promesse d'être toujours là pour moi. Sauf qu'IL a fait ça pour m'atteindre. Si je reste avec Sirius, ce serra lui sa prochaine cible et ça je ne peux pas l'admettre. Cette réalisation stoppe net mes larmes, je relève la tête vers Sirius et l'embrasse désespérément.

- Je suis désolée, Sirius, dis-je après avoir mis fin au baiser. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je t'aime.

Je me détache brutalement de lui et transplanne avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Voldemort.**

J'arrive dans une forêt où mon père m'amenait quand j'étais petite. Le sentiment de vengeance et la haine brûlent au fond de moi, m'empêchant de réfléchir objectivement. Je crée un cercle de protection autour de moi et attends que la nuit tombe pour prononcer un mot que je n'ai plus dit depuis longtemps. Un nom frappé de tabou.

- Voldemort.

Les barrières magiques cèdent instantanément et des Mangemorts apparaissent presque immédiatement. Ils lèvent leurs baguettes, prêts à se battre mais les baissent rapidement lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que je ne cherche pas à me défendre.

- Oh, tiens, on est tombé sur une petite chose fragile. Elle cherche même pas à se défendre.

- Me cherchez pas ou vous allez me trouver. Je veux voir votre chef.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il en a quelque chose à faire de toi ?

- Oh oui. Je suis Kyra Pegasus. Maintenant vous allez arrêter de me tutoyer et me conduire à lui.

- Très bien Miss Pegasus.

Ils essayent de me stupéfixer mais échouent lamentablement. Je prends leurs baguettes et ils me font enfin transplanner. On atterrit au milieu de nulle part, mes "kidnappeurs" me conduisent sur un chemin et je finis par apercevoir un manoir. A l'intérieur, je suis amenée dans une grande pièce dans laquelle siège un trône. Une femme à l'air dément s'avance vers nous.

- Et bien, et bien. Vous servez quand même à quelque chose. Réussir à attraper une sorcière si puissante et si bien gardée.

- Bellatrix, crache-je avec dégout. Tu crois vraiment que je suis là contre mon grès ?

- Je me disais aussi. Comment va mon cousin chéri ?

- Je doute fortement que ça te concerne. Je suis là pour voir ton maître. Tu vas aller le chercher ou je dois détruire ce manoir avant ?

- J'y vais, sois patiente.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ma patience est à bout.

Quelques minutes après son départ, Bellatrix revient avec cet être abominable.

- Ah, ma petite Kyra, serais-tu enfin revenue à la raison ?

- Tu as fait tuer mon père !

- Non, je m'en suis chargé moi-même.

La rage que je ressens, s'intensifie et l'air autour de moi commence à devenir brûlant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Des flammes s'élèvent maintenant autour de moi.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas là pour rallier mes rangs ?

- Non, je suis là pour venger la mort de mon père et t'empêcher de faire subir la même chose à d'autres personnes.

A ce moment, toutes les barrières que j'ai formées au fil des années pour garder mes pouvoirs sous contrôle cèdent. Les personnes présentes se retrouvent plaquées contre les murs, la terre tremble, des gerbes d'eau et de feu s'agitent autour de moi et mon empathie me permet de protéger mes arrières.

- Si tu me tues maintenant, je réussirais à revenir et je t'arracherais ce que tu as de plus cher, rit-il.

- Sirius, murmure-je pour moi-même.

L'assurance dans sa voix et ses pensées me font fléchir et la présence d'une personne bienveillante envers moi dans la pièce me pousse à reporter ma vengeance.

- Tuez-la, ordonne Voldemort.

Les flammes qui s'étaient éteintes, se raniment formant un cercle protecteur autour de moi. Un mur de feu se dirige vers la sortie et s'écarte sur mon passage puis se referme derrière moi. Les Mangemorts lancent tous les sorts possibles pour m'atteindre ou éteindre le feu mais sans succès. J'atteins enfin la sortie et me mets à courir à toutes jambes, les Mangemorts sur mes talons. Je me dirige approximativement vers le point de transplannage, tombant souvent en chemin. Et alors que je suis sûre d'être arrivée à bon port, quelqu'un se jette sur moi me faisant tomber puis nous fait transplanner. On change de lieu plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

- Kyra mais t'es cinglée !

- Severus ?

- Qu'est ce qui te prend de débarquer dans le repère du seigneur noir ?

- Il a tué mon père et si je ne fais rien il va s'en prendre à Sirius !

Je recommence à pleurer et Severus soupire. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et frotte mon dos.

- Désolé. Comment il va ?

- Je sais pas… Je l'ai… Quitté ce matin… Je pouvais pas l'embarqué dans cette vengeance… Et maintenant je peux pas y retourner… Je peux pas lui faire courir de risque.

- Kyra, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il s'en prenne à ton petit ami. Ce n'est pas une relation assez sérieuse pour lui.

- Il m'a demandé en mariage Severus. C'est très sérieux. Je l'aime et je ne laisserai pas ce salaud s'en prendre à lui.

- D'accord. Va voir Dumbledore, il t'aidera et il te mettra du plomb dans la tête. On débarque pas toute seule pour LE tuer !

- Je sais mais j'arrivais pas à réfléchir normalement.

- Ok, file avant qu'ils nous retrouvent.

- Ok. Au revoir. Fait attention.

- Toi aussi.

Et je transplanne à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Quand j'arrive devant le portail de Poudlard, je m'étonne de le voir ouvert. J'entre dans l'enceinte du parc et la grille se referme derrière moi. Je remonte le chemin qui conduit au château et mon cœur se serre quand je le revois. Je ne pensais pas revenir ici à peine un peu plus de deux ans après l'avoir quitté. Les portes du château sont aussi ouvertes mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant contrairement aux grilles. Une fois dans le hall, j'entends le bruit des conversations provenant de la Grande Salle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalise que c'est Halloween et je vais interrompre le banquet. J'ai quelques remords mais j'ouvre quand même les portes qui mènent à la Grande Salle m'attirant tous les regards et le silence remplace bientôt les conversations enjouées. Il faut dire que l'arrivée d'une étrangère habillée en moldue et couverte de boue et sûrement de sang doit en étonner plus d'un. Je m'avance entre les tables vers la table des professeurs, focalisant mon regard sur Dumbledore.

- Kyra ! s'exclame la voix de McGonagall.

En quelques secondes, elle se trouve à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Minerva, amenez-la à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, tout de suite.

McGo me fait sortir et m'amène à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh nous rejoint rapidement. L'inquiétude se devine aisément dans leurs gestes et leurs attitudes pendant que l'infirmière soigne les coupures que je me suis faite en m'échappant ainsi que mon poignet foulé, ça doit être arrivé quand Severus m'a faite tomber. Puis Dumbledore arrive à son tour.

- Kyra, je suis désolé pour ton père. Sirius m'a prévenu après que tu ais disparue. J'ai mis ton petit frère sous protection magique. Ils ne pourront pas le trouver.

- Merci. Vous m'attendiez alors ?

- Oui, j'espérais que tu viendrais me demander conseil avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Un espoir vain apparemment, mais maintenant, tu es là et saine et sauve, c'est l'essentiel.

- Professeur, il a dit que si je le tuais maintenant, il réussirait à revenir. C'est possible ?

- On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, Kyra.

- Je sais mais il y avait trop d'assurance en lui pour qu'il mente et il n'est pas narcissique au point de se croire immortel, il a fait en sorte de le devenir ou tout du moins de s'en approcher.

- D'accord je vais me renseigner, Kyra. Maintenant, retourne auprès de Sirius, il doit_

- Non ! Je ne peux pas. Il court un trop grand risque en restant avec moi ! Ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez vu. Si le seigneur noir apprend que je suis partie sans me retourner, il ne s'en prendra pas à lui. Et si Sirius n'est pas au courant, il ne pourra pas vendre accidentellement la mèche.

- Kyra, c'est_

- Je sais, stupide et cruel, mais je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien.

- Très bien, soupire Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Regulus.**

POV Normal.

- Comment va-t-il ? demande Molly à Lily alors qu'elles sont dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de Noël.

- Mal. Je pense pas qu'il s'en remette un jour. Je comprends pas pourquoi Kyra l'a laissé comme ça. Tu l'aurais vu les jours qui ont suivi son départ. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

- C'est toujours le cas.

- C'est vrai. C'était encore pire. Il est resté sur notre canapé pendant une semaine sans bouger ou presque, c'est tout juste s'il mangeait ou buvait.

Lily s'assure que personne d'autre n'écoute et ajoute un ton plus bas.

- J'ai même eu peur qu'il mette fin à ses jours, c'est pour ça qu'on lui a proposé de rester à la maison. Si je croise Kyra, je la tue avant de lui demander des explications.

Un klaxon retentit devant le Terrier et Molly se dépêche de sortir accueillir son fils ainé Bill, de retour de Poudlard juste à temps pour Noël.

- Alors comment s'est passé ce premier trimestre ? demande James.

- Très bien… Mais pourquoi Kyra est arrivée blessée et toute sale en plein milieu du banquet d'Halloween ?

- Quoi ? Kyra a été à Poudlard ? s'exclame Sirius s'animant pour la première fois depuis le départ de Kyra.

- Heu oui.

- Sirius, tu lui fais peur là, intervient James.

- Désolé Bill. Je vais voir Dumbledore.

* * *

POV Kyra.

Je me trouve sur le chemin de Traverse, errant sans but et enviant toutes ces personnes qui fêtent le nouvel an avec leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs amoureux. Et alors que je me dirige vers le croisement qui mène à l'allée des embrumes, une personne en sort en courant. J'ai un choc quand je crois reconnaître Sirius mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est Regulus. Il court droit sur moi et ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise lorsqu'il me reconnait. Il se précipite sur moi, attrape mon poignet et me traîne au point de transplannage le plus proche. Je suis trop étonnée pour me débattre et je le laisse faire. On arrive dans une espèce de grotte et il s'empresse de jeter des sorts de protection.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Il faut que tu m'aides et il faut faire vite.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Le seigneur noir, je ne suis plus en accord avec ses idées et il a découvert que j'avais fait quelque chose contre lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Là n'est pas l'intérêt. J'ai découvert qu'il avait créé des Horcruxes_

- Des quoi ?

- Plus tard.

- Ok. Calme-toi.

- Peux pas. J'en ai volé un. Je sais pas combien y en a, mais il faut les détruire, c'est pour ça qu'IL est persuadé de ne pas pouvoir mourir.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, à moi ?

- Parce que je t'ai croisée. Je pensais aller à Poudlard en espérant qu'on me croirait et qu'ils ne me rattraperaient pas avant.

- Ok, on va y aller maintenant alors.

- Non, on va aller chez moi et je vais te donner l'Horcruxe. Je comptais le détruire moi-même mais je n'aurais pas le temps. Toi si et je sais que tu as aussi la volonté de le faire. On y va.

Regulus reprend mon bras et nous fait à nouveau transplanner. On arrive dans un square et il nous dirige vers une maison en train d'apparaître. Mon cœur se serre quand je réalise que c'est là qu'a vécu Sirius. Mon compagnon déverrouille la porte et entre sans faire de bruit. Il se dirige vers un buffet et récupère quelque chose dedans.

- Regulus ! Que fais-tu ?

La voix me fait sursauter et je cherche sa source autour de moi.

- T'inquiète, elle est pas là, ce n'est que le tableau.

Je tourne précipitamment la tête vers la voix, m'attendant à voir Sirius et pendant un moment, je crois en effet le voir. Ils se ressemblent tellement.

- … Désolé, ça doit être dur pour toi que je lui ressemble autant, s'excuse Regulus devant mon désarroi. Tu sais comment il va ?

- Non, je m'interdis d'aller voir car je sais que je ne pourrais pas repartir si j'y vais.

- Tu peux aller dans sa chambre si tu veux, il a laissé beaucoup d'affaires ici et on y a jamais touché.

- Elle est où ?

- Suis-moi.

On monte à l'étage et il m'ouvre une porte. Les couleurs rouge et or me sautent immédiatement aux yeux et un sourire étire mes lèvres. C'est tout à fait le style de Sirius. J'ignore les photos de bimbos moldues et regarde les photos sur le mur. La plupart représentent les Maraudeurs pendant nos premières années à Poudlard, j'en reconnais certaines pour les avoir prises moi-même. Je m'approche de la table de nuit et tente de prendre le cadre dessus. Quand je n'y arrive pas, j'utilise le contre sort du sortilège de glu éternelle que Sirius m'a appris et après je n'ai plus aucun problème. Dans le cadre, il y a une photo de moi et Sirius prise au bord du lac après notre dernière épreuve des BUSEs. Je suis dans les bras de Sirius, dos contre son torse et on sourit tous les deux à l'objectif. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et seul le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre puis referme me retient de les laisser couler.

- Merde, c'est ma mère.

- Génial, et on part comment maintenant ?

- Comme Sirius l'a fait à l'époque… Par la fenêtre.

- Fantastique.

Regulus referme la porte de la chambre pendant que j'ouvre la fenêtre. Brillante idée, je confirme. Les singes sont peut être nos lointains cousins mais à moins d'en être un, sortir par là, relève du miracle. Et moi, je suis maladroite contrairement à Sirius. Bon, j'espère que personne ne regarde car je vais m'accorder un petit vol, c'est plus sûr que d'escalader la gouttière.

- Mon frère était cinglé, marmonne Regulus en descendant le long de la gouttière et après avoir glissé pour la n-ième fois.

- Désespéré serait peut être plus juste.

- … Ouais.

- T'inquiète, je te rattraperais s'il le faut.

- Merci.

Quand nos pieds rencontrent à nouveau le sol, Regulus se tourne vers moi avec un soupir de soulagement et me tend un médaillon.

- C'est l'Horcruxe.

- D'accord.

Je le prends avec appréhension, n'aimant pas du tout l'aura qui s'en dégage et le mets dans ma poche avec la photo que j'ai récupérée.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Kyra.

- Que va-t-il t'arriver ?

- Il va sûrement me tuer pour trahison.

- Viens avec moi. Dumbledore peut te protéger.

- Non. Je mérite mon sort pour tout ce que j'ai fait sous ses ordres.

- Regulus, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que tu es à sa solde, d'autres ont fait bien pire et vont continuer.

- Je ne vais pas non plus me rendre. Je vais continuer à fuir et peut être que je m'en sortirais. Au revoir Kyra.

- Regulus ! Tu ne lui ressembles pas que physiquement. Tu as bon cœur aussi, comme lui.

- Sauf que j'ai mis trop de temps à me rendre compte du mal de certaines choses.

- … Au revoir Regulus.

Il transplanne et je regarde un instant l'endroit où il se tenait avant de transplanner à mon tour, direction Poudlard. J'apparais juste devant les grilles et elles s'ouvrent pour me laisser passer. Apparemment, Dumbledore les a ensorcelées pour qu'elles s'ouvrent devant moi. Je vais immédiatement dans son bureau et quand je rentre dans celui-ci, il est déjà assis à son bureau. Je place le médaillon dessus et lui explique tout ce qui vient de se passer.

- Bien, maintenant, je vais pouvoir focaliser mes recherches. Je te contacte dès que j'en sais plus. En attendant reste cachée et tranquille.

- Bien Professeur. Au revoir… Je le laisse sous votre garde, hein ? demande-je en jetant un regard appréhensif au médaillon.

- Oui, au revoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Lily.**

Ça fait six mois maintenant que Regulus m'a appris pour les Horcruxes mais pour l'instant, Dumbledore a juste découvert leur nombre, le moyen de les détruire et l'identité de deux autres : la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle mais on ne connaît toujours pas leurs emplacements. Du coup, je profite de n'avoir rien à faire pour aller acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon filleul. Je sais pas quand et comment je vais le lui donner mais bon, c'est pas grave. Je parcours donc les allées de Bébé Sorcier à la recherche d'un nounours. Harry en a déjà plein mais c'est pas grave non plus. Je finis par trouver ce que je cherche et passe à la caisse.

- Vous voulez que je l'emballe ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Votre enfant va avoir quel âge ?

- En fait, c'est pour mon filleul. Il va avoir un an.

- … Et voilà.

- Merci. Bonne fin de journée.

- Vous aussi.

Je sors du magasin, mon sac à la main et regarde autour de moi pour être sûre de ne percuter personne. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une chevelure rousse et quand je m'attarde sur la personne mon cœur rate un battement. Merde Lily. Elle a vraiment besoin de faire ses courses ici ? Je me dépêche de partir et mets la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête.

- Kyra ?

- …

- Kyra !

- …

- Kyra Anne Pegasus ! Ne m'oblige pas à courir avec les sacs de course et la poussette !

Je m'arrête et me retourne à contrecœur. Lily me rejoint et me lance un regard noir.

- Salut Lily, dis-je piteusement.

- Kyra mais qu'est ce que tu nous as fait ?

- C'est compliqué et long à expliquer.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai du temps.

Elle me traîne jusqu'à un café et on s'assoit à une table en terrasse.

- Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça, Kyra ? Ça a détruit Sirius. Il était désespéré… Il l'est toujours. J'ai peur quand il part en mission. J'ai peur qu'il prenne des risques inconsidérés parce qu'il trouve que la vie sans toi n'a pas de sens… Kyra ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? demande-je les larmes aux yeux. Que c'est facile pour moi d'avoir abandonné l'homme de ma vie ? Ce jour là, je pensais que j'allais mourir en LE tuant mais j'ai découvert quelque chose qui a changé la donne.

- Pourquoi ne pas être revenue alors ?

- Parce qu'il est en danger tant qu'il reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué parce qu'un connard avide de pouvoirs veut les miens.

- Kyra, Sirius est capable de se défendre tout seul.

- Je sais mais pas contre ça.

- Mais_

- Lily, l'interromps-je en soupirant d'agacement. Je l'aime et j'essaye juste de le protéger. Et m'éloigner est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire. N'essaye pas de me convaincre du contraire, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Très bien… Comment tu vas ?

- Ça peut aller. J'attends d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour me venger et débarrasser le monde de ce sorcier.

- Tu arrives à supporter d'être loin de Sirius ?

- La plupart du temps, ça peut aller mais des fois, …il me manque tellement que j'arrive plus à respirer.

Je sens les larmes commencer à couler et je secoue la tête pour tenter de les arrêter.

- Et toi, ça va ?

- …

- Lily ?

- Il nous cherche aussi et on a du se cacher.

- Oh non.

- T'inquiète, s'il le faut, on prendra un gardien.

- Ma ! Ma !

- Oui, mon chéri ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Ma, ma, continue Harry en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Lily et elle prend son fils dans ses bras. L'image me fait sourire mais me fait aussi mal au cœur. D'un parce qu'ils sont en danger à cause de la guerre et ensuite parce que ça me rappelle que Sirius et moi devrions être mariés et planifier notre avenir.

- Kyra ! m'interpelle Lily m'arrachant à mes pensées.

- Oui ?

- T'étais dans la lune, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle.

- Désolée.

- … C'est rien. Tu veux le prendre ?

- Oh… non, il se rappelle sûrement pas de moi.

- C'est pas grave.

Lily se lève et fait le tour de la table pour mettre Harry dans mes bras puis elle se rassoit. Je reste un moment sans savoir quoi faire puis Harry commence à jouer avec mon collier et je me sens fondre.

- Salut toi, murmure-je en caressant sa joue. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis ta marraine. T'as drôlement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… Faut dire que ça fait longtemps…

- … Tu ferais une bonne mère. Vous en avez déjà parlé avec Sirius ?

- Oui, soupire-je tristement. Mais avec la guerre, mes pouvoirs recherchés et… on est encore trop jeune.

- Je sais. Harry n'était pas prévu si tôt.

- Mais vous êtes content quand même.

- Ravis. On est ravis.

- Je vais devoir y aller, Lily. Je suis contente de t'avoir vue… Je te laisse ça, dis-je en lui rendant Harry. Et ça aussi, c'est son cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Tu y as quand même pensé avec tout ça ? s'étonne Lily.

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier mon filleul préféré ? Au revoir Lily.

- Au revoir Kyra.

- Promet-moi de ne pas dire à Sirius que tu m'as vue.

- … Promis.

Je m'éloigne et rejoins le point de transplannage pour aller à Poudlard.

* * *

POV Normal.

- Lily, je croyais qu'on devait acheter son cadeau ensemble, dit James en entrant dans la cuisine et en voyant le cadeau sur la table.

- C'est pas moi.

- C'est qui alors?

- … Kyra.

- Quoi ? Elle est venue ici ?

- Non, je l'ai rencontrée sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Et alors, elle t'a donné des explications sur son départ ? demande James d'une voix froide.

- Oui.

Lily raconte toute sa rencontre avec Kyra à son mari laissant celui-ci perplexe et étonné ainsi que beaucoup plus compréhensif sur la situation. Après un moment de silence et de réflexion, James reprend la parole.

- Il faut le dire à Sirius.

- Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien lui dire.

- Mais tu me l'as dit à moi.

- Elle ne me l'a pas interdit.

- Et j'ai rien promis moi.

- En effet.

- Je peux donc tout lui raconter.

- Je sais.

- Tu y pensais depuis le début.

- Oui.

- Petite futée.

* * *

POV Kyra.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert ? demande-je en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Kyra.

- Désolée, bonjour Professeur… Alors ?

- Assied-toi… Je pense que son journal intime du temps de Poudlard en est un, ainsi que la bague appartenant à la famille de sa mère et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas pu récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Il ne nous en manque donc plus qu'un.

- Oui, mais je n'ai aucune piste.

- Une idée de l'emplacement des autres ?

- Je pense que la bague est dans la maison des Gaunt, la famille de sa mère et il semblerait qu'il en ait confiés à certains Mangemorts mais je ne sais pas lesquels, ni combien, ni à quels Mangemorts.

- C'est Sevy qui vous dit tout ça ?

- Oui. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur votre amitié sinon, je pense qu'il aurait mal tourné.

- C'est possible… Où est la maison des Gaunt ?

* * *

Après un long voyage, j'arrive enfin devant la maison des Gaunt d'où émane une aura néfaste que je sens depuis que je suis arrivée au village, aura que je reconnais. Le médaillon porte la même. Je rentre à l'intérieur sur mes gardes et annule les sortilèges qui protègent l'Horcruxe. Je le localise sans problème grâce à mon empathie. Apparemment même un petit morceau d'âme est habité par les sentiments de son propriétaire. Je récupère la bague avec appréhension et transplanne immédiatement pour retourner à Poudlard. Le retour est quand même beaucoup plus rapide.

* * *

- Vous aviez raison, professeur. Plus que quatre.

- Très bien mais comment les trouver ?

- Je m'en charge, j'ai une idée.

- Il faut aussi trouver le moyen de les détruire.

- Je m'en charge aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Traître. **

- Bang, bang, bang.

- Qui est le crétin qui frappe à cette heure-ci ? Je dormais moi.

Je me lève en râlant et me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée. Je vérifie qui est là avant d'ouvrir la porte précipitamment.

- Severus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Traître… Maraudeurs… Urgent.

- T'as couru ?

- Oui.

- Entre et reprend ton souffle. T'as pas été suivi, hein ?

- Non…, j'ai fait… attention.

Je referme la porte et on va dans la cuisine, je sers un verre d'eau à Severus et attends qu'il puisse parler.

- Désolé, j'ai couru du point de transplannage jusqu'ici.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de traître ? Et en quoi ça concerne les Maraudeurs ?

- Il y a un traître parmi eux.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Pettigrow. Je viens de l'apprendre. IL était excité, je crois que Pettigrow va trahir ses amis.

- Lily, comprends-je tout de suite.

- Non, pas elle.

- Comment tu l'as découvert ?

- Il était au manoir aujourd'hui. Il sortait d'un entretien avec LUI quand je suis arrivé. Je viens juste de sortir. J'aurais voulu te prévenir plus tôt, se lamente Severus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'est peut être pas trop tard. J'y vais, je te tiendrais au courant et toi fait ce que tu as à faire.

- D'accord.

On sort de l'appartement minuscule dans lequel je vis et on se sépare. Je transplanne à Godric's Hollow en priant très fort pour qu'ils n'aient pas déjà choisi un gardien. Un gardien ? Et si c'était ça ? Je cours à toute allure vers leur maison et je suis encore capable d'y accéder, c'est bon. J'entre dans le jardin, remonte rapidement l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée et frappe à la porte impatiemment.

- Kyra ? s'étonne Remus en me trouvant sur le palier.

- Salut Remus.

Je le pousse pour pouvoir entrer et me dirige vers le salon où se trouvent Lily et les trois autres Maraudeurs.

- Kyra ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande Lily.

- Il y a un traître parmi vous, annonce-je.

- Je sais, c'est lui, rétorquent Sirius et Remus en s'accusant mutuellement.

- Non, c'est celui dont on attend pas la trahison, les contredis-je.

Je me tourne vers Peter sentant le feu brûler en moi et tenter de sortir. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de frayeur et il recule précipitamment.

- Peter ? s'étonne Lily. Mais c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi il nous trahirait ?

- Pour le pouvoir. Il s'est toujours allié aux plus puissants, pas vrai, Peter ? A Poudlard, c'était James et Sirius mais maintenant, tu lui es dévoué. J'ai tord ?

- Non, confirme-t-il tremblant.

- Salaud ! J'ai convaincu James et Lily de faire de toi leur gardien du secret ! T'aurais attendu combien de temps pour les livrer ? … Dis-le !

- Mais Sirius_

- Non, en fait, tais-toi, je veux rien entendre. Tu vas le payer.

- Calme toi Sirius, interviennent James et Remus en même temps.

- … Lunard, désolé d'avoir pensé que c'était toi.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

- N'y pense même pas, avertis-je Peter après avoir surpris le regard qu'il dirigeait vers la porte.

Il reporte son regard sur moi et commence à se transformer. Je déploie immédiatement ma magie et il se retrouve coincé dans un entremêla de branches inextricable. Même pour un rat.

- N'essaye pas de les ronger, leur sève est mortelle.

- …

- …

- …

- Comment tu as su ? demande Lily en s'approchant de moi.

- Par Severus.

Le reniflement de dédain de Sirius me fait tourner la tête vers lui.

- Il est infiltré dans le camp adverse depuis notre sortie de Poudlard et il a toujours tout fait pour me protéger. La dispute dans la Grande Salle s'était pour LE convaincre qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser Severus pour m'atteindre. Et il m'a sauvée quand ma tentative de vengeance a échoué.

- Fantastique. S'il est si génial, pourquoi tu t'es emmerdée à sortir avec moi ?

- Sirius ! s'exclame Lily choquée alors que je reste figée sur place.

- …

- Kyra ?

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? m'offusque-je en giflant Sirius. Il est mon ami, rien de plus. Je… Je t'ai tout donné. Je t'ai offert mon cœur, mon corps et même mon âme. Alors ne dis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. Je t'aime.

- Alors pourquoi t'es partie ? me demande-t-il en saisissant mes épaules.

- Parce que je t'aime et qu'il n'hésite pas à réduire en cendre mes proches et tout ce à quoi je tiens ! réponds-je en le repoussant brutalement. Faut que j'y aille, je m'occupe de remettre Peter entre les mains de l'Ordre.

- On en fait partie, tu sais, dit James.

- Vous avez un sort de Fidelitas à jeter. Au revoir.

Je sors de la maison en faisant flotter la prison de Peter devant moi. Je presse le pas quand j'entends la porte d'entrée se rouvrir derrière moi.

- Kyra, attend.

- Sirius, non.

Sirius me rattrape et m'enlace par derrière me serrant contre lui.

- Pardonne-moi, me supplie-t-il.

Je frissonne quand ses lèvres effleurent la peau de ma nuque.

- Tu sais bien que je m'emporte facilement, en particulier quand je suis jaloux.

- Pourquoi tu le serais ?

- Parce que lui il peut te voir, te parler, te toucher_

- Il ne me touche pas, proteste-je en me retournant dans ses bras.

Sirius m'empêche de protester plus en m'embrassant fougueusement envoyant des décharges dans tout mon corps. Je réponds à son baiser sans attendre, enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et colle mon corps au sien. Je finis par mettre fin au baiser et tente de m'éloigner de Sirius mais il m'en empêche.

- Tu me pardonnes ? demande-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je… Je sais pas. Tu m'as quand même accusée de t'avoir trompé. Avec Severus en plus. J'ai beau l'apprécier, il est loin, très loin, de m'attirer. C'est à toi et à toi seul que j'appartiens.

- …

- Je te pardonne. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?

- Merci, je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça et maintenant, je comprends ta réaction après votre dispute.

- Sirius,… Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Tu n'es pas forcée.

- Si.

Je me perds encore un moment dans les yeux bleu-gris de Sirius, il m'embrasse à nouveau et après un moment, je trouve enfin la force et surtout la volonté de partir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Chasse aux Horcruxes.**

Je me suis invitée à une des petites soirées des Mangemorts et alors que j'entre tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Faut dire que je dois détonner un peu parmi tout ce noir. Moi aussi j'en porte en majorité mais il y a aussi du rouge dans ma tenue. Je porte un jean noir serré dont le bas disparait dans mes bottes qui m'arrivent aux genoux, ainsi qu'un bustier noir et rouge sombre avec des manches évasées d'un rouge plus vif. Le tout complété par une longue cape dont la doublure est en satin rouge. Oui, c'est surement ça qui attire l'œil, à moins que ce soit le fait que je suis l'une des rares femmes présentes, ou alors l'assurance que je dégage et qui n'est pas feinte.

- Quelle superbe apparition, que voilà ! s'exclame l'hôte qui n'est autre que Malefoy. Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître.

Je m'étonne un moment de ses paroles puis me rappelle du sort de métamorphose que je me suis lancée avant de venir.

- Sûrement parce que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

- Que faites-vous ici, alors ?

- Elle m'accompagne, intervient Severus qui vient d'arriver. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Anne.

- C'est bon, je viens d'arriver. Tu ne voulais pas me présenter quelqu'un ?

- Si, suis-moi.

- …

- Tu es folle de venir ici, chuchote Severus furieusement.

- Comment tu m'as reconnue ?

- Tu es la seule idiote que je connais assez folle pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Une deuxième fois.

Sa colère ne déclenche pas du tout la réaction à laquelle il devait s'attendre puisqu'il me fusille du regard quand je me mets à pouffer de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Dé_ … Désolée.

Je ne m'arrête pas de rire pour autant et il continue à me lancer des regards peu amènes. Je finis donc par me contenir.

- C'est bon, t'as fini ?

- Oui, confirme-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je veux savoir qui sont les plus influents, dans lesquels il a confiance.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons… Alors ?

- Et bien, il y a Malefoy, Lestrange qui est là-bas, Rosier, Mulciber… J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est tout. Après, ce ne sont que des larbins.

- On va leur parler ?

- Tu vas me mener à ma perte, Ky_ Anne,… Anne comment, d'ailleurs ?

- Anne Smith. On est amis d'enfance, je reviens d'Amérique pour affaire familiale.

- Ok.

Severus me "présente" donc à ses "amis" et je suppose rapidement que ce sont Malefoy et Lestrange qui sont en possession des Horcruxes. Il émane d'eux un tel sentiment d'assurance et de supériorité. Ils sont tellement fiers qu'IL les ait choisis pour protéger ses biens qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte que s'IL le veut, il peut se débarrasser d'eux à tout moment.

- Severus, je commence à être fatiguée, tu me raccompagnes ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

On sort du manoir des Malefoy et on transplanne dans ma rue.

- Tu m'éloignes du manoir ?

- Oui.

- Annule ce sort, c'est troublant.

Je m'exécute en riant et adresse un sourire à mon ami.

- Merci pour ce soir.

- De rien, mais arrête de te jeter dans les ennuis comme ça.

- Je vais essayer… Dis-moi le Lestrange à qui tu m'as présenté, c'est bien Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix ?

- Oui, c'est lui, pourquoi ?

- Juste comme ça, pour savoir. Bonne nuit Severus. Et évite le manoir des Malefoy dans les jours qui viennent.

- Je préfère ne pas te demander pourquoi.

- Bonne idée.

- Bonne nuit Kyra.

Il transplanne et je rentre chez moi. Je prends une douche rapide et file me coucher. La journée de demain risque d'être bien remplie.

* * *

Je me tiens devant le manoir des Malefoy. Le soleil est en train de se lever et j'attends que Lucius sorte pour se rendre à son travail. Ah, d'ailleurs la porte s'ouvre. Enfin ! Je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette et m'avance à sa rencontre. Il commence par sourire pensant que je suis Anne Smith à cause de mes vêtements, mais son sourire disparait rapidement quand il me reconnaît et il sort sa baguette. Je le désarme d'un Expelliarmus bien placé et récupère sa baguette au vol alors qu'il tombe à la renverse. Je m'approche et pointe ma baguette sur sa gorge.

- Ton maître t'a donné quelque chose à quoi il tient beaucoup, pour que tu le caches. Où est ce que tu l'as mis ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire. Pour ça, il faudrait que je pense que tu pourrais avoir le cran de me faire du mal et c'est pas le cas.

- Alors, sache que je n'ai rien à perdre et que je n'hésiterais pas à faire du mal à tes proches, menace-je. D'autant plus que je n'ai plus tout à fait le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Je pourrais tout bruler par accident.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Tant que tu ne me contraries pas, tout ira bien. Alors où tu le caches ?

- Laisse-moi me relever, je t'y amène.

- Bien, tu deviens raisonnable.

Je m'écarte un peu le temps qu'il se relève puis il me conduit à l'intérieur.

- Il est dans la bibliothèque, m'explique-t-il en me montrant le chemin.

Après plusieurs escaliers et couloirs, il ouvre une double porte qui révèle des rayonnages remplis de livres. Il se dirige vers le fond et prend religieusement un des livres. Je sens la même aura malsaine qui entoure les autres Horcruxes, s'en dégager. Lucius me le tend à contrecœur et je suis obligée de le lui arracher des mains pour qu'il le lâche.

- Son journal, murmure-je en l'ouvrant. Et maintenant, tu vas me faire le serment de ne rien révéler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir et aujourd'hui me concernant ou concernant ceci à qui que ce soit.

- Très bien, je t'en fais le serment.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple que ça ?

- … Je ne me lierais pas à toi avec un serment inviolable.

- Tu crois que ça me plait? Franchement ?

Lucius finit par céder sous la menace de subir un puissant sortilège d'oubli et je pars de chez lui, direction la demeure des Lestrange en espérant que Bellatrix sera chez elle.

* * *

Elle n'était pas là, du coup, j'en ai profité pour déposer le journal intime de Voldy à Poudlard et maintenant je suis sur le marché noir à la recherche de venin de Basilic et pour l'instant ma recherche n'a pas porté ses fruits. L'endroit étant peu fréquentable, je reste sur mes gardes, mes yeux attentifs aux moindres mouvements autour de moi et mon visage bien caché sous ma capuche. Je m'approche d'un étal qui parait prometteur, en tout cas j'espère, et le sorcier qui le tient s'empresse de m'aborder.

- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ma petite dame ?

- Du venin.

- De quel animal ?

- D'un basilic, dis-je juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

- Ah non, je fais pas de commerce illégal moi.

- Bah voyons, tu serais bien le seul ici. Et si c'est le cas, explique-moi ce que ces dents de dragons font là alors ? demande-je en montrant le fond de son étal. Et les crins de licornes qui dépassent de cette boite ? Si je me souviens bien, il faut avoir passé un contrat avec le ministère pour les vendre et on ne peut les vendre qu'à ceux qui ont l'autorisation de s'en servir.

- Très bien, c'est vrai, mon commerce n'est pas entièrement légal mais j'ai pas ce que tu cherches.

- Suffisait de le dire tout de suite. Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à trouver ce que je cherche ?

- Possible mais les informations, c'est pas gratuit.

- Et moi, j'aime pas me faire avoir, c'est clair ?

- Très clair. Argent ?

- Il est là, dis-je en sortant une bourse de sous ma cape.

Je l'éloigne quand il tente de s'en emparer.

- L'information d'abord et si tu refuses, c'est pas grave, j'irais voir ailleurs.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir te mener à celui qui te procurera ce dont tu as besoin. L'argent ?

- Non, j'ai pas encore eu mon info.

- Pas de fric, pas d'info.

- Ok… Dommage pour toi.

Je commence à peine à m'éloigner qu'il me rappelle.

- Attendez. C'est d'accord. Je connais la personne qu'il vous faut. Il se fait appeler Darkhell. Je peux vous organiser un rendez-vous.

- D'accord mais dans un lieu public et de préférence moldu.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Revenez demain, je vous dirais le lieu et l'heure.

- Parfait. Tenez et si tout se passe bien vous en aurez autant.

Il ouvre la bourse et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il s'empresse d'hocher la tête et je sais que maintenant il fera ce que je veux. Je m'éloigne et retourne chez Bellatrix qui heureusement pour moi est là, cette fois. Je frappe et un elfe de maison vient m'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Madame. Que voulez-vous ?

- Je viens voir ta maitresse. Tu peux aller la chercher ?

- De la part de qui Madame ?

- Je préfère qu'elle ait la surprise.

- Bien, Madame.

J'attends quelques minutes puis la voix de Bellatrix me parvient.

- Tu l'as laissée dehors ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Il fallait la mener au petit salon !

- Bonjour Bella, salue-je d'une voix enjouée.

- Kyra ? … Finalement, tu as bien fait de la laisser dehors, elle n'est pas la bienvenue.

- Oh Bella, tu me brises le cœur, dis-je faussement blessée. Tu me fais entrer ?

- Dégage.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je sors ma baguette et force le passage.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? rage-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

- Quelque chose que ton maître vous a confié à toi et à ton mari.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le donner ?

- Non, j'en suis sûre.

Je lui prends sa baguette grâce à mes pouvoirs et place la mienne contre sa gorge.

- Alors, où c'est ?

- Je refuse de_

Elle s'interrompt quand une branche épineuse la gifle.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre Bellatrix. Et si toi, tu ne dis rien, je ferais parler ton mari, alors, dépêche toi !

Elle ouvre de grands yeux et j'y vois les miens remplis de flammes, littéralement.

- Viens.

Elle me conduit dans un salon, déplace un tableau et ouvre le coffre fort qui se situe derrière. Quel manque d'imagination.

- Tiens voilà.

Je tourne et retourne dans mes mains, la coupe qu'elle m'a remise puis je relève la tête vers elle.

- Jolie copie mais j'ai pas que ça à faire. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et donne moi la vraie !

Je vois Bellatrix se recroqueviller un peu sur elle-même.

- On l'a mise dans notre coffre à Gringotts.

- Et bien, allons-y.

- Je… Je prends la clé.

Elle prend une clé dans son coffre et va pour la mettre dans sa poche mais je la prends avant.

- Faudrait pas que tu la perdes, explique-je.

Je l'attrape par le bras et plante ma baguette dans son dos. On sort de chez elle et je nous fais transplanner sur le chemin de Traverse à proximité de la banque. Je la relâche légèrement pour ne pas avoir l'air trop louche.

- N'oublie pas que je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette, moi.

Elle hoche la tête et je la fais entrer dans la banque. On se dirige vers le premier guichet libre et Bellatrix demande à aller à son coffre.

- Votre clé, s'il vous plait.

Je la sors de ma poche et la donne discrètement à Bella.

- Suivez-moi.

Oh non. J'ai mal au cœur rien que de penser au tour de montagne russe auquel on va avoir droit. J'ai découvert ça pour la première fois en accompagnant Sirius à son coffre l'été après notre septième année et j'en garde un mauvais souvenir. Et en effet, ça ne rate pas mais j'essaie de faire bonne figure. Le gobelin ouvre le coffre et Bellatrix et moi entrons, je me dirige d'instinct vers la coupe et la prends avec un frisson de dégout. Vivement qu'ils soient détruits. Leur aura me rend malade.

- Merci Bella, dis-je une fois que nous sommes ressorties de la banque. Pas un mot de ça à qui que ce soit. Ton maître t'en voudrait pour ton incompétence à protéger ses biens. De toute façon en quoi une petite coupe peut lui porter préjudice, lui qui est si puissant, n'est ce pas ?

Elle se contente de hocher la tête et je sais que pour l'instant elle ne dira rien. Elle a trop peur de moi et honte d'elle-même. Je l'abandonne sur le chemin de Traverse en transplannant à Poudlard.

- Rebonjour Professeur.

- Kyra ? s'étonne Dumby en relevant les yeux de ses papiers.

- Et oui. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, dis-je en lui montrant la coupe.

- Deux en une journée ? Je suis impressionné Kyra.

- Merci Professeur. Et avec un peu de chance demain, j'aurai de quoi les détruire. Et il sera temps, la concentration de leurs auras me rend malade.

- Fort bien. A demain alors ?

- Si tout se passe comme prévu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Une vengeance très froide.**

**(enfin ça dépend du point de vue)**

Le lendemain, je retourne sur le marché noir et retrouve mon ami le marchand.

- Ah, vous êtes de retour.

- …

- 14 heures au Clover Bar, vous connaissez ?

- Je sais où il se trouve en tout cas, dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Et mon argent ?

- Après le rendez-vous. Si ce n'est pas un piège et que j'ai ce que je veux.

- Mais_

- C'est pas comme si je vous faisais confiance.

Je pars et malgré ses protestations, il ne cherche pas à me retenir. Je me rends au rendez-vous en avance pour repérer les lieux et attends la venue de ce Darkhell. A 14 heures pile, un jeune brun séduisant ouvre la porte et parcours la salle du regard puis il se dirige vers moi.

- Vous êtes à la recherche de venin ?

- Vous êtes Darkhell ?

- Oui, j'en conclue que c'est avec vous que je dois faire affaire.

- En effet.

- Voilà, la marchandise, alors.

- Et comment je sais que vous êtes pas en train de m'avoir en beauté ? demande-je en prenant la fiole.

- Vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Mais si vous avez à redire sur la qualité de la marchandise, vous pourrez me trouver à cette adresse.

Il sort un stylo de sa poche et écrit une adresse sur une serviette.

- Je suis un né-moldu, explique-t-il devant mon regard étonné à la vue du stylo bille.

- Merci, dis-je en acceptant la serviette. Je vous dois combien ?

- Combien de fioles.

- … Six.

- Alors normalement, vous me devriez 200 gallions mais comme vous êtes particulièrement séduisante et intelligente, ce sera seulement 100.

- Merci.

Je sors une bourse de sous ma cape. Il me tend les six fioles et prend l'argent. Je me lève et sors suivie du jeune homme.

- Au revoir Darkhell.

- … En réalité, je m'appelle Rémi.

- Oui, je me doutais que c'était qu'un pseudo.

Il m'adresse un charmant sourire auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

- Et en plus vous avez le sens de la répartie. Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

- Au niveau de mon emploi du temps, oui, mais je suis déjà prise.

- Ah… Et c'est sérieux ?

- Je suis fiancée, réponds-je en montrant la bague que je porte à l'annulaire gauche.

- Dommage… Au revoir donc.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et m'éloigne, j'ai des Horcruxes à détruire.

* * *

- Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu te l'es procuré.

- Alors ne posez pas la question, Professeur.

Je regarde les quatre Horcruxes devant moi et les petites fioles alignées à côté. Je prends la première et la verse dans la coupe de Poufsouffle. Celle-ci fond et je sens son aura disparaître. Je fais de même pour les trois autres et suis ravie d'en être enfin débarrassée. Plus d'aura morbide à Poudlard ! Quoique si, mais elle est très diffuse, distante. Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà sentie du temps de ma scolarité. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il y a un Horcruxe à Poudlard. Je me concentre mais l'aura reste diffuse.

- Kyra ?

- Il a eu la possibilité d'en cacher un ici ?

- Non… A moins que…

- Professeur ?

- Il a postulé pour un poste ici. Il aurait pu le cacher le jour de son entretien.

- Donc il y en a un à Poudlard mais l'aura devrait être plus forte…

- …

- Mais oui ! La salle sur demande !

Je sors en courant du bureau de Dumbledore et me précipite au septième étage. Je passe trois fois devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet et ouvre la porte qui apparait en face et je le sens, il est là. Je me laisse guider par mon empathie à travers tout le bazar qui se trouve derrière la porte et découvre le diadème de Serdaigle. Je le prends et retourne auprès de Dumbledore pour le détruire.

- Une bonne chose de faite, déclare Dumbledore. Plus qu'un et IL sera à nouveau complètement mortel.

- Je n'attendrais pas de trouver le dernier, Professeur. Je le détruirais après l'avoir tué.

- Kyra, voyons_

- Non professeur. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est et où il est caché. Il fait trop de mal autour de lui et il est temps de débarrasser notre monde de ce sorcier. En plus qui sait, il le garde peut être avec lui.

- Soit prudente.

- J'irais demain. Tenez l'Ordre prêt à intervenir.

- Bonne chance.

- A vous aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, je joins Lucius et lui demande de passer un message à son maître pour moi et quand j'arrive dans son repaire le soir, je vois que le message est bien passé.

- Quel accueil, dis-je en arrivant dans ce qui doit être une salle de réception mais qui à plutôt l'air d'une salle du trône.

- Et bien oui quand on m'avertit que quelqu'un compte essayer de me tuer, je me prépare.

- Je vois ça, tous les larbins sont présents. C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

- Tu as bien trop d'assurance pour quelqu'un qui va échouer.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui a trop d'assurance pour quelqu'un qui va mourir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que quoi que tu fasses je pourrais revenir.

- Oh, je suppose que tu parles de ça, dis-je en faisant sortir les Horcruxes des pans de ma cape et en les faisant voler autour de moi. Il m'en manque encore un pour compléter ma collection mais je sens qu'il est là.

- Co_ Comment as-tu_

- Appris pour les Horcruxes ? Tu n'aurais pas du te montrer si cruel envers un pauvre elfe de maison. Son maître n'a pas apprécié.

- Cet énergumène de Black. Je savais que j'aurais du continuer à le chercher pour le tuer, il le mérite. Comment les as-tu trouvés ?

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait une taupe dans tes rangs. Un vieil ami à moi.

- Rogue, crache-t-il. Je savais que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit pas présent.

Je me félicite intérieurement d'avoir dit à Severus de ne venir en aucun cas.

- Jolie serpent, commente-je en voyant un énorme serpent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

- Oui, Nagini fait ma fierté.

Il enroule un peu plus le serpent autour de ses épaules et je sens dans ce geste plus de la protection que de la fierté. J'avais raison, il garde le dernier Horcruxe avec lui.

- J'ai jamais compris les gens qui aimaient ces petites bêtes froides et rampantes. Ils me foutent les chocottes, autant ces charmants reptiles que leurs maîtres, sûrement pour ça que j'ai jamais aimé les Serpentard… A moins que j'aime pas les serpents à cause des Serpentard ?

- Il suffit ! Tuez-la !

- Oh, c'est pas gentil de m'interrompre en pleine réflexion. (cocosan : Et quelle réflexion !)

Les hommes de Voldy se jettent sur moi. Enfin, essayent puisque je les repousse immédiatement contre les murs grâce au vent et les empêche d'en bouger en les y accrochant grâce à du lierre.

- Très bien, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Voldy se lève de son siège, son serpent toujours sur les épaules.

- Tu mérites le même sort que ton père.

Il lève sa baguette vers moi, l'agite et un feu ardent se déclenche autour de moi. Feu dont je prends immédiatement le contrôle et éteins.

- J'espère pour toi que ma cape à rien Voldy, j'y tiens beaucoup, dis-je banalement.

- Ta cape ? Mais je m'en fous, rétorque-t-il.

Je sens qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié le surnom dont je l'ai affublé, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup moins menaçant.

- Pour ma défense, je suis pas la seule à t'appeler Voldy. Tous ceux que je connais le font.

- Ta gueule.

Des boules de feu surgissent de nulle part et foncent sur moi alors que l'Ordre pénètre dans la salle. Je les arrête et les éteins à leur tour.

- Tu aimes le feu ? questionne-je. Bah, tu vas en avoir pour ton compte !

Je laisse la rage qui dort en moi depuis si longtemps m'envahir et je deviens le feu, il s'empare de moi. Les flammes qui m'enveloppent, s'agrandissent et se transforment en un immense loup qui se jette sur Voldemort pour les dévorer, lui et son dernier Horcruxe.

- Quelle mise en scène ! Mais j'aurais du m'y attendre de ta part, t'as toujours eu le sens du spectacle.

Je me retourne, surprise d'entendre la voix de Sirius, puis tout devient noir autour de moi et je m'effondre à bout de force. La dernière chose dont j'ai conscience, c'est les bras chauds et puissants d'une personne qui me rattrapent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Retrouvaille.**

- Mmm.

- Salut beauté. Tu reviens parmi les vivants ?

- Sirius ?

- Le seul et l'unique.

Je me force enfin à ouvrir les yeux et suis accueillie par le visage souriant de Sirius.

- Salut beau brun, ça faisait longtemps.

- Trop longtemps. Ça va ?

- J'ai encore un peu sommeil.

- J'en connais une qu'a abusée de sa magie élémentaire.

- C'est même pas vrai, proteste-je faiblement.

Je vois son sourire s'élargir et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre puis je parcours la pièce des yeux car je commence à me demander où je suis.

- Qu'est ce que je fais chez nous ?

- Et bien, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est chez nous.

- Oui, c'est pas ça. Je devrais pas être à l'hôpital ?

- Non, pas la peine, t'étais juste à plat. Et puis, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

- Je sais. Tu veux pas petit déjeuner ?

- Comme tu veux.

Il se lève et commence à s'éloigner.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Sirius rit doucement devant mon air embêté et vient m'aider à me lever. Je repousse la couette et me rends compte que maintenant je porte une nuisette, la préférée de Sirius.

- Tu m'as changée, remarque-je alors qu'il me met sur mes pieds.

- Oui, j'ai pensé que les vêtements moulants que tu portais n'étaient pas l'idéal pour dormir.

- T'en as bien profité ? demande-je en me serrant contre lui.

- Non, ça t'aurait réveillée si ça avait été le cas.

Je rougis à la réplique et frappe doucement son torse. On se rend à la cuisine et il m'assoit sur le plan de travail avant de sortir de quoi faire des pancakes.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Plus de vingt quatre heures.

- Ah quand même.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu te servir de ta magie à ce niveau, c'était impressionnant.

- …

- Je ne te savais pas si puissante.

- Je savais pas non plus. Je m'en doutais mais j'avais peur…

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas pouvoir les contrôler, d'attirer encore plus l'attention, de blesser quelqu'un par accident… Alors… Je les ai bridés. J'ai mentalement créé des barrières m'empêchant d'accéder à mes pouvoirs à partir d'un certain niveau, comme pour mon empathie.

- Tu m'as menti, remarque-t-il en couvrant le saladier pour laisser la pâte reposer.

- Non ! Je t'ai juste caché ce détail.

- Ça s'appelle un mensonge par omission.

- …

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? hurle-t-il en balançant le torchon avec lequel il s'essuyait les mains.

- C'est pas vrai, j'ai confiance en toi !

- C'est pour ça que tu me dis jamais quand tu as des problèmes, quand t'as peur !

- A ce compte là tu n'as pas non plus confiance en moi ! m'énerve-je. Puisque que tu m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui s'est passé chez toi !

- J'arrive pas à en parler, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Et toi, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi !

- … Pourquoi t'es partie ?

- Parce que j'ai vu de quoi il était capable et toi aussi, et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger s'il le fallait ! Ç'aurait été ma faute, s'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit et je me le serais jamais pardonnée !

Sirius m'empêche de continuer plus longtemps en m'imposant un baiser fougueux. Je réponds à son baiser avec la même ardeur que lui. Il en profite rapidement pour insérer sa langue dans ma bouche. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains descendent sur mes flancs puis mes cuisses. Il se place entre mes jambes et me fait glisser vers le bord du comptoir pour coller son bassin au mien. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et lui fait remonter ses mains sur mes cuisses sous ma nuisette jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sur mes fesses.

- Sirius, gémis-je alors qu'il se sépare de moi pour respirer.

Mon gémissement lui arrache un sourire satisfait et il s'attaque à ma nuque, l'embrassant et la mordillant. Je déboutonne sa chemise et redécouvre avec plaisir le torse musclé et bien défini de Sirius. N'y tenant plus, il me soulève du comptoir et m'amène dans la chambre où nos vêtements ne sont bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir et nos corps se retrouvent enfin.

* * *

Je me réveille bien au chaud dans les bras de Sirius, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. Je dessine doucement des cercles sur son torse et retrace délicatement ses abdos. La main de Sirius vient brusquement emprisonner mon poignet et fait remonter ma main sur son cœur. Je relève la tête vers lui et l'interroge du regard.

- Ça chatouille, explique-t-il. Et puis si tu descends plus bas, je pourrais pas me retenir et je pense pas que tu sois assez en forme pour le second round.

- Très drôle, marmonne-je en me collant un peu plus contre lui à la recherche de sa chaleur.

Je sens Sirius chercher quelque chose sur la table de nuit puis il s'immobilise à nouveau, un bras fermement enroulé autour de ma taille et son autre main tenant toujours la mienne sur son torse. Il embrasse tendrement ma tempe et prend une profonde inspiration.

- Kyra Pegasus, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

- … J'ai pas déjà répondu à cette question ? demande-je taquine.

- Kyra, s'exaspère-t-il. Répond, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme. Je t'aime.

Je sens des larmes de joie emplir mes yeux alors que Sirius repasse à mon doigt la bague de fiancaille qui ne m'a jamais quittée pendant notre séparation.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et attire mon visage vers le sien pour sceller notre engagement. Je profite de cet instant de bonheur jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre, faisant rire Sirius.

- Aurais-tu faim ?

- Oui, quelqu'un m'a arrachée à mon petit déjeuner pour m'amener dans ce lit.

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé notre réconciliation.

- Hum, j'ai déjà connu mieux.

J'éclate de rire devant l'air outré de Sirius et l'embrasse avant de me lever et de me rhabiller.

- Avec toi, bien sûr, ajoute-je. Puisqu'il n'y a eu que toi depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Un sourire supérieur se dessine sur ses lèvres et il sort du lit en vitesse pour me prendre dans ses bras et poser sur mes lèvres, un baiser enflammé.

- Des pancakes, c'est ça ? demande-t-il en sortant de la chambre, son boxer à la main et me laissant essoufflée et frustrée.

- C'est ça, confirme-je un sourire heureux éclairant mon visage.

Je le rejoins dans la cuisine après avoir fait un détour par la salle de bain et la vision qu'il m'offre est assez délectable. Sirius en train de faire la cuisine en boxer, rien que pour ça, je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde et si on y ajoute tout le reste, c'est bien plus que de la chance. Je m'assois sur l'un des tabourets qui entoure l'ilot central de la cuisine et bientôt une assiette remplie apparait devant moi. Assiette que je vide rapidement.

- Sirius ?

- Oui.

- C'est à propos du mariage.

- Me dit pas que t'es revenue sur ta décision !

- Bien sur que non ! C'est au sujet des invités.

- La liste est toujours avec le reste des affaires.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être inviter Severus, dis-je avec espoir.

- Quoi ?

- Bah, c'est mon ami et maintenant tu sais que c'est quand même quelqu'un de bien, non ?

- Mouais.

- S'il te plait mon cœur, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

- D'accord, accepte-t-il. De toute façon, j'ai rien à lui reprocher, n'est ce pas ?

Je secoue la tête rapidement et lui souris, il va me détester après ça.

- On pourrait peut être aussi inviter ton frère, suggère-je à mi-voix.

- Hors de question. Lui, il ne jouait pas double jeu ! Ce n'est qu'un_

- Qu'un jeune homme qui a subit le même bourrage de crâne que toi mais qui n'a pas compris assez tôt qu'il était dans le mauvais camp, l'interromps-je. Il a changé et c'est grâce à lui qu'on a réussi à LE détruire... Et puis, j'ai dit peut être, c'est ton frère, c'est à toi de prendre la décision, dis-je doucement en caressant son bras.

- Ok, je verrais.

- C'est tout ce que je demande.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Ça y est, j'ai enfin eu le poste que je voulais et me voilà de retour dans cette bonne vieille Angleterre, enfin pas vraiment puisque je suis en Ecosse. Je vais pouvoir rester avec Sirius… Et voir Evan grandir. Sirius va sauter de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, j'approche de sa classe, la preuve ? J'entends sa voix grave et chaude à travers la porte ouverte. J'arrive furtivement et m'appuis contre le chambranle de la porte, prenant plaisir à regarder Sirius faire cours. Il le fait avec cette passion qui le caractérise, je me demande comment ses élèves font pour ne pas être éblouis par sa prestance. Moi en tout cas j'aurais pas pu être une de ses élèves, j'aurais pas réussi à suivre le cours bien trop occupée à le regarder.

- Vous avez dit qu'il existait des élémentaux plus puissants que les autres. Est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux et est ce qu'on peut les reconnaître ?

- On a que peu d'information mais on estime qu'à peu près une fois par siècle, un élémental très puissant apparaît. Après, ils ne sont que d'une puissance relative et contrôle rarement plus de deux éléments. Les plus puissants ont une marque de naissance qui leur est propre par sa forme, sa couleur et son emplacement. Et à moins de la connaître, nous ne pouvons pas nous en rendre compte… Je sais pas si c'était très clair ? s'interroge-t-il en parcourant sa classe du regard.

Je lui fais signe et il me remarque enfin. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi et se remplissent de tendresse alors qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Professeur ? Professeur Black ?

- Il est trop obnubilé par la femme très sexy qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte pour t'entendre, Jade.

- Dubois, arrête de reluquer ma femme… Et c'est aussi valable pour les autres, ajoute-t-il en reportant son attention sur la classe.

- Oh non, il est marié, se lamente une de ses élèves.

- Bon reprenons… J'en étais où ?

- Les élémentaux ont une marque de naissance.

- Seulement les plus puissants et nous on ne peut pas les identifier grâce à ça car on dirait un simple tatouage moldu à nos yeux.

- Vous connaissez Kyra Pegasus, la célèbre élémentale qui a vaincu Voldemort ?

- Oui, je la connais plutôt bien. On a été à Poudlard, ensemble.

Il croise mon regard et m'adresse un sourire amusé. Oh non ! Je secoue la tête, tentant de le dissuader mais j'échoue lamentablement.

- D'ailleurs elle ne s'appelle plus Kyra Pegasus mais Kyra Black.

Et voilà, merci Sirius, maintenant, y a une vingtaine de têtes tournées vers moi. Je le fusille du regard et il me répond par un sourire.

- Tu acceptes de faire une petite démonstration pendant les deux dernières minutes de mon cours, chérie ?

- D'accord.

Je m'avance dans la pièce, mes cheveux s'agitant déjà, je crée un mur de branchage dans l'encadrement de la porte, allume les bougies modelant leurs flammes en loups, chevaux, félins, l'aquarium vide se remplit d'eau bouillonnante et le vent feuillette les livres des élèves à toute vitesse. Puis la cloche sonne et j'arrête tout.

- Au revoir, bonne fin de journée.

- Au revoir professeur.

Les élèves de Sirius partent rapidement, nous laissant seul. Je rejoins Sirius à son bureau tout en fermant la porte à l'autre bout de la salle. Je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément trop contente de le revoir pour me soucier du fait qu'il a peut être encore cours. J'interromps le baiser quand la main de Sirius se retrouve coincée dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

- C'est ta faute ça. Chaque fois que je me sers de mes pouvoirs mes cheveux s'emmêlent.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi théâtrale et les agiter avec le vent à chaque fois.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas toujours un effet de ma volonté.

- Toc toc, professeur ?

- Une minute. Il me reste deux heures de cours, on se retrouve à la maison ?

- D'accord, comme ça je vais pouvoir avoir Evan pour moi toute seule.

- Oui, vous allez pouvoir vous retrouver, tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais ?

- Vous me manquez aussi. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse et sors de la classe laissant la porte ouverte pour les élèves qui me regardent bizarrement.

* * *

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir Sirius nous regarder avec un sourire attendri.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillée, s'excuse-t-il quand il remarque que je le regarde.

- Je dormais pas. Je m'imprégnais de lui, murmure-je en reportant mon regard sur notre fils qui dort profondément dans mes bras.

- Il faut que j'éternise cet instant, annonce Sirius en prenant mon appareil photo sur la commode. Vous êtes adorables comme ça.

Je lui souris et embrasse doucement le front d'Evan. J'inspire profondément son odeur en fermant les yeux. Qu'est ce que ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir faire ça quand je suis en déplacement. Sirius vient s'allonger contre moi, son bras nous entourant Evan et moi et son menton posé sur le sommet de ma tête.

- Je vais peut être aller le coucher dans son lit, propose Sirius.

- Encore cinq minutes, proteste-je doucement.

- D'accord mon ange.

* * *

Je dois m'être endormie pendant les cinq minutes car Sirius me réveille en se glissant sous les couvertures. Je me retourne vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

- Maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu rentres plus tôt ? Je t'attendais pas avant deux semaines.

- Le travail a été fait plus vite que prévu mais surtout on m'a offert un nouveau poste, explique-je joyeusement.

- Et tu pars où et pour combien de temps, cette fois ? soupire Sirius.

- Je vais dans la forêt interdite et ses environs et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

- … Tu restes ici ! réalise-t-il joyeusement.

- Oui.

Je me retrouve rapidement sous lui alors qu'il m'embrasse fou de joie.

- C'est génial, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres en se replaçant à côté de moi.

- Je sais. Ça fait des années que j'attends cette opportunité mais j'avais pas assez d'ancienneté. J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je vais quand même devoir m'arrêter de travailler un certain temps dans un moment.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiète Sirius.

- Parce que mes pouvoirs vont bientôt me jouer des tours.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Pour la même raison que la dernière fois.

Sirius réfléchit un moment puis son visage s'éclaire.

- Tu es_ Tu es… ?

- Enceinte, confirme-je son intuition.

Sirius m'embrasse à nouveau et me serre contre lui mais sans m'écraser non plus.

- Depuis quand ?

- Six semaines. Quand on a confié Evan à Lily et James pour fêter mon anniversaire.

- Mm, c'est vrai. Je me rappelle très bien de cette soirée.

- …

- J'aimerais qu'il me ressemble celui là parce qu'Evan est vraiment ton portrait craché.

- J'espère aussi qu'il te ressemblera… Et que ce sera une fille aussi.

- Oui, ce serait bien. Tu veux l'appeler Tessara, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- J'aime bien… Oh et Merlin faites que cet enfant ait encore moins de magie élémentaire qu'Evan, j'ai pas envie de devoir refaire encore la cuisine ou tout autre pièce de la maison.

- Evan n'a pas fait exprès de mettre le feu à la cuisine, proteste-je en riant.

- Je sais.

- Et il n'y peut rien s'il est précoce.

- Je sais aussi… C'est entièrement de ta faute puisque l'élémentale c'est toi et si je me souviens bien, ton père m'a dit que tu avais montré des signes de magie au même âge qu'Evan, donc ça aussi c'est ta faute. Mettre le feu à la cuisine à seulement quatre ans mais où va le monde ?

Sirius et moi rions de bon cœur et il m'embrasse tendrement.

- Allez, dodo, j'ai cours moi demain… Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

FIN.


End file.
